


a not so well kept secret

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Maddie doesn't mean to tell her brother that she's having a baby so soon, but the look on her face says it all when he casually approaches the subject with her.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales, The Buckley Siblings One Shots





	a not so well kept secret

Maddie wraps her hands around the mug of hot chocolate, biting down on her lip as she looks at her little brother, watching him as he tells her all about his day with as much excitement as she imaged he’d have had on his first day as a firefighter. His blue eyes light up, going through yet another rescue as she shifts ever so slightly in her seat when the overwhelming feeling of nausea washes over her.

Her grip tightens on the mug, feeling the warmth against the palm of her hands as she gulps down the lump in her throat. It’s easy to force a smile on her lips when she remembers that she can’t tell Buck yet, she and Chimney have only known a week and at eight weeks along, she’s nervous until they can reach the end of the first trimester. Just four more weeks of trying not to blurt it out to anyone and everyone, suppressing her own excitement every single day when she just wants to scream from the rooftops that she’s having a baby with a man she adores more than she’s ever thought possible.

Chimney makes it easier, whenever he walks through the door of his apartment (well, she supposes their apartment now), his hands move straight to her stomach and his lips to hers and she just see the amazement in his eyes each time. She can feel his enthusiasm every single morning when he pulls her out of bed and towards the dining room to take another picture of her subtly growing stomach with a massive grin on his face as he does. He wants to document every single second, he’d told her one night, he wanted to remember every moment of this pregnancy. It was something neither of them had really thought would happen for them, she was thirty-six and he was forty-three. They’d both accepted that whilst they wanted to be parents, it probably wasn’t in their future, until it was. 

“Have you and Chimney thought about having kids? You’d be great parents.” Maddie feels as though she’s missed the part of the conversation that led right to that question, her eyes wide as she jolts backwards a little, barely noticing the split hot chocolate that lands on her lap.

“I—what?” A nervous laugh follows, quickly shaking her head when she slides off the stool and grabs the tea towel her brother is holding out for her. She doesn’t dare look at his face as she feels her cheeks flush in embarrassment, wiping at the lukewarm liquid on her dress before she feels her brother standing way too close to her.

“Maddie?”

Oh god, she can’t look him in the eyes, hearing the unshed tears in his voice as she takes a breath, trying to keep herself focused on the task of getting the hot chocolate from the fabric until Buck grabs her hand. “Maddie? Hey, look at me.”

She doesn’t want to, but she does anyway, looking up at her brother when his fingers wrap around her wrist, with big, brown eyes. “Evan?” She manages to get out, knowing she never really was any good at lying to him (perhaps that was the main reason she had to push him away when things started getting bad at home).

His eyes are shining with tears that are seconds away from falling, his cheeks flushed pink, a massive grin on his face before he drops his hand from hers to put a hand on her flat stomach instead, “You’re pregnant.” It’s not a question, he’s not uncertain of her answer at all, he just knows her so well and her face… she should have known better than to ever try and hide something so massive from her little brother. “You and Chimney are having a baby.”

“We are.” She whispers, knowing she doesn’t need to ask if her brother is happy for her because the tears start to fall, so perfectly in line with the laughter that falls from his lips before he wraps both his arms tightly around her. “I-I’m only eight weeks, so we can’t tell anyone, not yet, okay?” Her own arms wrap around his neck when he lifts her from the ground, giggling as her own tears start to fall. Buck holds her as close as he can, the two of them laughing and crying together, before he spins her around. 

“You’re going to be an amazing mom, Maddie.” 

She had run to her brother in the hopes that she could have something better than the life she’d had in Hershey. It wouldn’t have been hard but… what she had found was just so much more happiness than she ever thought possible.


End file.
